Counting the Seconds
by Athena'sRein16
Summary: This is just a shot Fluff about Travis and Katie falling in love. Hope you enjoy!


I looked into the morning light, Travis Stoll, another job well done. This time, I put chocolate Easter bunnies on the roof of the Demeter Cabin. Time to sit back and watch. It was so peacefully I fell asleep...

"TRAVIS!" An angry Katie Gardener yelled, marching up to the Hermes Cabin with a knife in her hand. I jumped up, suddenly fearing for my life. "N-no need to be a-angry Katie-Kat," stuttered. "Oh, I'm passed angry! Why Travis?! Why do you always have to prank my Cabin? Do you really hate me that much?" I looked at her in shock. I definitely did not hate her. I didn't realize she thought I did. If I knew, I never would have done it.

I saw she had tears in her eyes. "Katie-" I started. "no! Just no! Leave me alone Stoll! I don't want to hear your insincere apologies." I looked at her. She was really cute when she got angry. Her eyebrows got all scrunched, and her leaf green eyes shone brilliantly, with an inner fire. She held a knife in her hand making her look even cuter. It was then I realized I didn't liked her, I loved her.

I loved the way she was nice to everybody. The way she could spend hours sitting in the strawberry fields. The way she carried all of the responsibilies as well as she does. The way that when she laughed, it sounded like the most beautiful music I've ever heard. Especially, the way her eyes burned bright.

"Katie, I am really sorry." She all of a sudden looked furious. "Sorry? Let me guess, your sorry just like all the other hundreds of times. " We've had fights before, but this is the first time she's actually cried.

I tried to stop her, but she turned and ran. I counted to sixty then jogged after her. I wanted to give her time to cool off. I felt like such a big jerk right now.

I slowed down when I got to the woods. From here I could hear her sobs. My heart broke. I was the reason she was crying. I've been trying to get her attention for seven years. I got her attention, but not the kind I wanted.

I remember when we were fourteen, I pranked her by dying her bangs green. She actually liked it. She yelled at me, but she liked it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I got to the clearing.

"Katie, are you ok?" I asked, hesitantly walking up to her. "Why? So you can prank me again?" I sighed. She really thinks I can be that mean? "Why are you crying? I've pranked you before, but you only yelled. Nothing more." She looked at me so sadly, I swear my heart broke.

"My dad got in a car crash and is in a coma." She said the words so simply. Like a fact. Being a demigod, you get used to loses. You don't try to change it. You can only grieve. Just like she is now. I felt like such a huge jerk.

Ruin the girl you love's cabin, the day she finds out her father's in a coma. Smooth Travis, smooth. I didn't say anything. Instead, I just sat down and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest.

I count the seconds that ticked by until she fell asleep. 498 seconds. She fell asleep very quickly. Her chest rising and falling. Even the way she breathed was elegant. Her eyes were closed and all the worries she carried went away from her face. Her brown hair was spread out like a curtain. I was falling for her, hard.

We have known each other for seven years. I couldn't live without her. Since we first met, I have been counting the seconds til we could be together. While I waited for her to wake up, I thought about our past.

_I had just taken Katie 's favorite toy. It was a small, plush sun with a face. She came running behind me. I tripped and she grabbed it. "This is mine, Travis," she had said. She was the same then. Only her voice was higher pitched. "I'm sorry Katie." She looked at me and deemed my apology sincere._

_"You know what? You can have it," she said, holding it out to me. "Really?" She nodded. I smiled._

We sat here for nearly an hour until she woke up. "Katie? You you want to know why I always prank you?" She nodded, leaf green eyes meeting clear blue ones. This is it. I took a deep breath. I needed to tell her now, or I never would. Conner would laugh at me for being so nice now, but that didn't matter right now. "Katie, I wanted to catch your attention.

When you first came here, you, me and Conner were good friends. Then, when you became thirteen, we started to separate. After a while with out you, I realized I liked you. Then after years of teasing, you finally left and we became enemies.

I couldn't live knowing you thought I hated you. I wouldn't be the same without you. Katie, I don't like you," I said taking her hands. "I don't like you. I love you. During the war, I thought I lost you every time you were out of sight. I told myself I couldn't like you, we are enemies.

The longer I was away from you, the worse I felt. Then, I stopped denying my feelings." She didn't say anything. She just looked at me. I thought she didn't like me. Then she put her arms around me and kissed me. "I love you too." I wasn't counting how long until we got together. I was counting how long we would love each other. As every second ticked by, I knew I wouldn't be able to count. I would love her even after I die.

No more counting the seconds.


End file.
